Falling Head Over Heels For AJ
by ilovebeck
Summary: John Cena has fallen in love with AJ Lee. Will he be able to tell her the truth without angering Daniel Bryan?
1. Chapter 1

Falling Head Over Heals For AJ.

John Cena was standing in the middle of the ring with not only CM Punk, but with AJ Lee, the new General Manager. He had fallen for AJ only a few days ago, on the day she was made the new GM.

AJ held a microphone in her hands and said, "CM Punk will defend his Title against, John Cena."

CM Punk had the look of _Are you kidding me?_ But John just laughed at his expression, and thats when he decided it was time he got backstage. John made his way backstage, and tried his best to avoid all Superstars and Divas that were around him.

John was horrified to see Daniel Bryan, AJ's previous boyfriend knock her down in the ring. He knew he had to do the right thing, so he got off his butt and ran to the entrance.

His theme song turned on and John came rushing out to save the one he loved from Daniel. He punched Daniel in the face, and knocked him to the ground, throwing furious punches at his face. He sent Daniel rushing backstage, with a small limp.

John soon helped AJ up, and when she told him she was fine he walked backstage again and found a quiet place to sit.

AJ tried to follow John but lost sight of him, after he got backstage. She walked up to her friend Kaitlyn and asked, "Have you seen John pass through here?"

Kaitlyn stared at her awkwardly before replying, "John...? You mean John Cena? Yeah he went down that hall and took a left." She replied.

John was sitting alone on a large box, thinking about his wife who had divorsed him only a few months ago when he noticed a picture in his wallet he pulled from his pocket. It was a picture of him and Liz on their wedding day. "John?" A familiar voice startled him.

It was AJ, the girl that he had fell in love with. "Oh... H-Hi AJ. You startled me a bit." He confessed.

AJ decided to tease him a bit and said, "What? A big tough guy like you... Nah I couldn't have startled you." She teased.

John decided to test her a bit. "What do you want from me?" John asked harshly.

He was suprized to see that AJ didn't feel hurt by his tone of voice. Instead she just said, "To know if your OK. You seem... Upset." She replied warmly.

John turned his gaze to the wall before saying, "AJ... Promise you wont be upset, mad or freaked out when I tell you this."

"I promise." She replied, with a smile.

John sucked in a deep breath before looking into her dark brown eyes and saying, "I think I might be in love with you. I never realized it until a few days ago." He confessed.

AJ looked a bit shocked at first, but it turned into a grin and she looked into his ocean blue eyes and said, "So thats why you saved me from Daniel." She said quietly, only loud enough for John to hear.

"Its not just that. Its because I care about you, and I would hate to see you hurt." He admitted. "And this is the first time I had felt this way for anyone ever since-" John was cut off my AJ pressing her lips onto his. He kissed back, until AJ pulled away and smiled. "Thank you for saving me." She said before kissing his cheek.

John smiled warmly, before he saw Daniel standing before them with anger written all over his face. "You... You stole her from me!" He yelled before throwing himself at John.

John faught back by rolling over and punching Daniel in the face once more and pinning him to the ground. "Now listen closely Daniel... You better keep your hands off of her. Or you will have to pay." He warned.

Letting Daniel go, he ran down the hall and John turned to face AJ. He sat next to the beautiful Diva and said, "I love you AJ Lee." He said, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

AJ smiled at John and replied, "I love you to, John Cena." She replied warmly, before pressing her lips onto his once again before looking up and asking, "John?"

John lifted his head before saying, "Yes AJ." He replied.

"Promise you will never leave me. And promise you will always be there for me when I need you." She said softly.

"I promise AJ... That is a promise I will never break." He replied before kissing her passionately, for a long moment.

Hope you liked it everyone! This is for Cody'sxFavoritexGirl... I am a MAJOR Cena fan so please try not to be negative if you decide to review.


	2. We Must Keep This A Secret

Falling Head Over Heals For AJ.

John Cena was standing in the middle of the ring with not only CM Punk, but with AJ Lee, the new General Manager. He had fallen for AJ only a few days ago, on the day she was made the new GM.

AJ held a microphone in her hands and said, "CM Punk will defend his Title against, John Cena."

CM Punk had the look of _Are you kidding me?_ But John just laughed at his expression, and thats when he decided it was time he got backstage. John made his way backstage, and tried his best to avoid all Superstars and Divas that were around him.

John was horrified to see Daniel Bryan, AJ's previous boyfriend knock her down in the ring. He knew he had to do the right thing, so he got off his butt and ran to the entrance.

His theme song turned on and John came rushing out to save the one he loved from Daniel. He punched Daniel in the face, and knocked him to the ground, throwing furious punches at his face. He sent Daniel rushing backstage, with a small limp.

John soon helped AJ up, and when she told him she was fine he walked backstage again and found a quiet place to sit.

AJ tried to follow John but lost sight of him, after he got backstage. She walked up to her friend Kaitlyn and asked, "Have you seen John pass through here?"

Kaitlyn stared at her awkwardly before replying, "John...? You mean John Cena? Yeah he went down that hall and took a left." She replied.

John was sitting alone on a large box, thinking about his wife who had divorsed him only a few months ago when he noticed a picture in his wallet he pulled from his pocket. It was a picture of him and Liz on their wedding day. "John?" A familiar voice startled him.

It was AJ, the girl that he had fell in love with. "Oh... H-Hi AJ. You startled me a bit." He confessed.

AJ decided to tease him a bit and said, "What? A big tough guy like you... Nah I couldn't have startled you." She teased.

John decided to test her a bit. "What do you want from me?" John asked harshly.

He was suprized to see that AJ didn't feel hurt by his tone of voice. Instead she just said, "To know if your OK. You seem... Upset." She replied warmly.

John turned his gaze to the wall before saying, "AJ... Promise you wont be upset, mad or freaked out when I tell you this."

"I promise." She replied, with a smile.

John sucked in a deep breath before looking into her dark brown eyes and saying, "I think I might be in love with you. I never realized it until a few days ago." He confessed.

AJ looked a bit shocked at first, but it turned into a grin and she looked into his ocean blue eyes and said, "So thats why you saved me from Daniel." She said quietly, only loud enough for John to hear.

"Its not just that. Its because I care about you, and I would hate to see you hurt." He admitted. "And this is the first time I had felt this way for anyone ever since-" John was cut off my AJ pressing her lips onto his. He kissed back, until AJ pulled away and smiled. "Thank you for saving me." She said before kissing his cheek.

John smiled warmly, before he saw Daniel standing before them with anger written all over his face. "You... You stole her from me!" He yelled before throwing himself at John.

John faught back by rolling over and punching Daniel in the face once more and pinning him to the ground. "Now listen closely Daniel... You better keep your hands off of her. Or you will have to pay." He warned.

Letting Daniel go, he ran down the hall and John turned to face AJ. He sat next to the beautiful Diva and said, "I love you AJ Lee." He said, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

AJ smiled at John and replied, "I love you to, John Cena." She replied warmly, before pressing her lips onto his once again before looking up and asking, "John?"

John lifted his head before saying, "Yes AJ." He replied.

"Promise you will never leave me. And promise you will always be there for me when I need you." She said softly.

"I promise AJ... That is a promise I will never break." He replied before kissing her passionately, for a long moment.

Hope you liked it everyone! This is for Cody'sxFavoritexGirl... I am a MAJOR Cena fan so please try not to be negative if you decide to review.


End file.
